pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
This is where every single Pokemon lives. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: None. ---- Role-play here! ---- Snivy rushed over to her favorite couch. "I got dibs!" she said. Oshawott looked at her and laughed. Totodile snickered. "Snivy and Oshawott sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he said. "First comes lo-" He was broken off as Snivy stomped over to him and smacked him with her tail. "Ouch," he said. Everyone began laughing. 00:49, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup tried not to laugh as Snivy hit Totodile. She then went over to the comfy chair that was always hers. "Mine!" she squeaked, holding her feet as she rocked back and forth in it, laughing. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:51, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy looked at her and let out a chuckle. She walked over to Oshawott. "Hi," she said. "Hi," he replied. Suddenly a stab of thunder rumbled in the distance. Sighing, Snivy looked out the window. Rain. 00:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip came in, shaking water from his body. He then splashed Snivy with water and fell over laughing. He then walked over to Piplup. "Hai," Piplup said. "Hey, you wanna go out?" he asked. "Sure," she said. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott looked at Mudkip in awe. He wished he could ask Snivy if she wanted to go out as easily as Mudkip had asked Piplup out. But with Tepig around, it wouldn't be easy. Hmmmm... Maybe I should ask her... He walked over to Snivy. "Hey, uh Snivy...," he began. "So uh..." Snivy blinked. 00:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip saw Oshawott struggling and walked over. "I want to talk to him real quick," he said, pulling him aside. "You have to be confident!" he said. "Ask her out with pride!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott stood up straighter. "You're right!" he said. "I should be confident!" He walked back over to Snivy. "Snivy," he began. "Wanna go out with me?" He spoke rather quietly, but Snivy heard clearly. "I would love to!" she replied. Oshawott nodded happily and went over to Mudkip. "Like that?" he asked. 01:06, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Exactly!" he said encouragingly. Then he walked over to Piplup who was still rocking in the chair and sat down and joined her. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott went back to Snivy. Tepig glared at them. He stomped over to them and said bossily, "Hey, Snivy, cancel your little date with Oshawott and go out with me instead. I'm way better than him." Snivy looked bewildered. "I don't want to. And I like Oshawott better...," she said quietly. "WHAT?" Tepig yelled. He blew flames at Oshawott. Oshawott was surrounded by flames and couldn't get out! He tried using water gun, but he couldn't breathe, he was in fear. Snivy couldn't go near them, as she was a grass-type, weak against fire. She yelled, "Help!" 01:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup saw this and ran over with Mudkip and he used water blast (or whatever it was) and she used whirlpool. The fire was soon extinguished and everyone glared at Tepig. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Tepig snorted. "Weaklings," he said. "Now, I'm going to challenge you two, the lame weakling couple! Emolga! You will fight with me! Let the battle... BEGIN!" He shot flames at Snivy as she was weak against them. "Agh!" she yelled and fainted. "Snivy!" Oshawott cried. "Tepig! How could you!?" Suddenly Emolga shot sparks at Oshawott by accident, because Tepig hit her so hard sparks flew out of her cheeks. Oshawott fell to the ground, stunned. Soon he blacked out. 01:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "HEY!" Emolga yelled. "STOP IT! TEPIG STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING THEM, YOU'RE HURTING THE PERSON YOU LOVE, IF YOU LOVE HER YOU WOULD LET HER GO!" Piplup shouted. She then used bubble beam on him and Mudkip smiled. "That's why she's mine boys," he said to the guys standing behind him, watching the fight. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:28, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Tepig used tackle on her, sending her into Mudkip. "What's the use of loving someone when they don't love you BACK?" he yelled and used tackle on her again. Snivy and Oshawott were out cold. Zorua whistled and came out of the shower and into the living room. She dropped her towel in shock. "What in the world is going on?" she said to herself. She dashed over to Turtwig. "What's going on?" she asked. 01:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) As Piplup tries to use bubble beam again but ended up falling in exahustion, Mudkip runs over and slaps Tepig and uses water beam on him until he is knocked out. He helps up Piplup and leads her back over to the chair where she cries in her hands and he tries to comfort her. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy woke up. She struggled to get up. "H-H-Help...," she rasped. 01:48, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup went back to rocking, this time in fear. Mudkip left her and went to go get medicine. He returned and used it on Snivy and Oshawott. He then took them back to the couch and laid them down. He went back to comfort Piplup, to reassure her that everything was fine. "It's okay," he murmured softly. Piplup stopped shaking and rocking and rested her shoulder on Mudkip's little pokemon shoulder. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy curled her tail over her face. She scooted slowly over to Oshawott and rested her nose on his lap. 01:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup slowly drifted to sleep and Mudkip rested his head on her's and stood watch. He wouldn't let anything hurt her, nothing, ever. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Totodile twitched his tail. "Hey, how come I don't got a girlfriend?" he said. 01:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Cause your unlucky," Mudkip said, keeping Piplup safe. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 02:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Totodile waved his hand. "Psh. I'm hot," he said. Snivy yawned. She fell asleep within a few moments with her nose still on Oshawott's lap. 03:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) (he doesn't have a very big lap, actually, he does, he just has stubs for feet, lol Leafy) "Yeah, right," Mudkip said. He started to rock back and forth to keep Piplup asleep when he realized she was starting to shift around like she would awaken soon. "Hush little sweetie, don't say a word, Mudkip's gonna get you all you want," he sang soothingly. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 03:11, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Jealous," Totodile joked. Snivy shuffled around and woke up hours later. Morning. She yawned and walked with her back slumped to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of water. Gulping it down, she remembered something... The date! She spit out her water in shock that she almost forgot. 03:17, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip then woke up Piplup gently. "Sweetie, it is time we go out, it's morning," he said soothingly. Piplup woke up then smiled at Mudkip then nodded. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 03:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy gasped and ran upstairs. Should she wear a dress? A regular outfit? Or just be plain old Snivy? 03:23, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup followed Snivy upstairs. "Hi," she said calmly, coming to stand beside her. "What are you going to where? I am going to wear the big, flowing, icy blue dress," she said, smiling as she remembered what it looked like. She then went to stand by the closet. "You Snivy?" she asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 03:28, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy tapped her chin. "Hmmm...," she said. She opened the closet and saw a perfect green and white dress with small yellow specks. "This one," she said pointing to the perfect dress. "This will be the perfect one." 03:30, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup smiled then grabbed her dress. "Come on, I'll help get ready, ya know, make-up or something," she said, keeping her voice quiet. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 03:35, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy nodded. She put on the dress and walked to the mirror. "Hmmm...," she said. "How do you think I look?" Snivy asked. 03:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup was in her dress and walked over. "Beautiful," she said, "Oshawott will love it. What about mine?" she asked, giving a twirl. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 03:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Very pretty! Fabulous!" Snivy said. "No wonder Mudkip chose you of all female Pokemon!" Snivy smiled at her friend. 03:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup smiled then nodded. "We are ready," she said. "We should head down." And so they did. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 03:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy waved her tail at the two. "How do we look, boys?" she said. The two were in black and white suits. They turned to look at them and their mouths dropped open with surprise. 10:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Amazing," Mudkip murmured, staring at Piplup. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Snivy glanced at Oshawott. "Terrific...," he said. He grabbed Snivy's hand. "Let's go," he said with a nod. Snivy nodded back and they went outside. 15:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip hugged Piplup and held her close as they walked from Home for awhile. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:07, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip and Piplup came home and Piplup just settled down on their chair and he joined her. She was cold so he went to get her a blanket. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:53, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott and Snivy came home oddly after Mudkip and Piplup. They sat on a different couch together. Torchic sped downstairs and stopped in front of Piplup. "Hey," she said. "Can I ask you somethin', Piplup?" 23:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "Yes?" Piplup asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "Well," Torchic began. "Don't take this the wrong way now, but why are you so...per say, mental?" 23:15, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "Well, umm... It's things that have happened in my life. I saw my sister get trapped and killed, my friend was killed when we were out for lunch one day, I've witnessed a lot, it's gotten to me," she said quietly. Mudkip then put a comforting arm around Piplup. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:18, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Torchic looked sympathetic. "Piplup, I'm so sorry for y'all! I never even knew what happened to y'all!" she said. 23:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "It's okay," she said silently. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:30, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Snivy looked down. 23:52, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "What's wrong?" Baulbasaur asked Snivy. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Snivy remembered Oshawott. The kiss... "Uh," she said. "N-nothing." 01:32, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Baulbasaur nodded then walked away. Piplup waited for Mudkip to return with a blanket. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Snivy curled her tail over her nose and closed her eyes, but didn't fall asleep. Oshawott jumped off of the couch to get a glass of water. 01:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip returned with a blanket and he sat down next to Piplup and put it around the both of them. Piplup drifted to sleep and he, finally, gave into and fell asleep. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Tepig appeared as Oshawott turned on the sink. "Why," Tepig started. "Hello, Oshawott." Oshawott turned around surprisingly. "W-what?" Oshawott said. Tepig suddenly charged at him and threw him out the window. 02:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) After awhile, Piplup looked up from sleeping. "Where's Oshawott?" she asked, looking around in confusion. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Snivy shrugged. "He went to the kitchen to get water, I think," she replied. 23:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC) "But Tepig is in there, he went in there before you guys came in," Piplup fretted. "What if... something happened?" she asked, her voice rising in worry. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:51, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Snivy's eyes widened in shock and she cried, "Oshawott! Piplup! Let's go!" She ran into the kitchen. 23:52, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Piplup looked around first then ran after Snivy. She saw Tepig, but no Oshawott. "WHERE IS OSHAWOTT?!" she shouted at Tepig. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Snivy noticed the broken window. "P-Piplup... Look...," she said, pointing to the window. 23:55, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Piplup turned to the window then turned on Tepig. "Why? Why would you do this? YOU LOVE SNIVY! YOU SHOULDN'T HURT WHO SHE LOVES! YOU SHOULD OF LET HER GO! IF SHE REALLY LOVED YOU SHE WOULD OF COME BACK TO YOU!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Snivy sighed. "Tepig... I don't love you. If you would truly love someone, you would let them go," she said. 23:59, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Piplup crossed her arms and stared at Tepig. "Evil brat," she spat. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Tepig sweeped his foot on the ground and charged at Piplup. 00:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Piplup used whirlpool, making Tepig go backwards. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Tepig launched himself again at Piplup, and hit her so hard she flew out the doorway (wheeee~) and broke through the living room wall. (owch.) 23:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip saw how hurt Piplup was and lost control and used torrent on Tepig, non-stop. He then turn and went to Piplup after awhile. He hugged her and carried her over toward the chair and laid her down and covered her with a blanket and laid down next to her. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:09, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Torchic looked surprised and ran over to Tepig. "Holy cow!" she yelped. "Tepig! Y'all okay? Uh oh! He's dead!" 23:12, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip just nodded and drifted to sleep. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:13, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Torchic, with the help of Totodile, Chimchar, and Gothita, took Tepig's body to the graveyard. Snivy and Zorua rebuilt the walls after Snivy got Oshawott back inside safely. 23:16, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip held Piplup close. "How hurt is he?" he asked, looking at Oshawott. (omg, DX Piplup got hurt more then Oshawott!) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:17, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Snivy turned him over and flinched. A shard of glass had scratched his back and arms so bad, the wounds were bleeding and soaking the couch. "Hurt. Bad," Snivy replied in worry. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center. Quickly! We haven't much time!" 23:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip nodded and picked up Piplup and ran after Snivy out of the house. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Zorua kept fixing the walls. 15:11, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Piplup and Mudkip were waiting for Snivy and Oshawott to return. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Snivy and Oshawott were running home, and burst through the door. They felt exhausted and out of breath. 01:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Piplup looked at Snivy. "What happened?" she asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Snivy fell on the couch. "Long story," she said, and then explained everything to Piplup. Piplup had nodded through all of it, listening carefully. 01:45, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "They took you to jail for all of that? That's nothing!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "I know!" Snivy said. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling tired and wanting to go to sleep. 01:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "Go to sleep," Piplup murmured. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:49, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Snivy did so; her dreams peaceful and quiet. 01:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) She smiled then fell asleep next to Mudkip. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Snivy awoke the next morning and stretched. 01:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Piplup got up, stretched, then looked around. "What now?" she asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "Who knows...," Snivy muttered and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 01:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Piplup stayed where she was. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Snivy reached for the handle of the refrigerator. She opened it and grabbed a tiny pack of fruit slices and went back to the living room. 17:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Piplup sighed and looked around, bored. "I wonder how many people are going to be looking for you, Snivy," she said aloud. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:03, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Snivy shrugged. "I don't care what other Pokemon may think of me. I'm proud of myself. And I always will be. Nothing will change that. Ever," she said. 19:05, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Piplup nodded her agreement. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:11, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Snivy trailed her tail around in boredom. "Anyone up to going to the Playground?" she said. 23:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," Piplup and Mudkip said at the same time. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:46, May 4, 2012 (UTC) "Awesome!" Snivy said. She, Oshawott, Totodile, Zorua, Piplup, Mudkip, Bulbasaur, and Emolga headed for the Playground. 23:49, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Totodile and Emolga came home, Togepi following behind. The others had already come home. 16:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) "Toga!" squealed Togepi. Emolga smiled and hugged her little girl. "Everyone!" she called in a very chimey voice. "Come and meet our daughter!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:36, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Snivy looked at Togepi with wide eyes. "Congratulations!" she said. 22:02, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," she said. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:04, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Snivy nodded and looked at the little Pokemon. In some ways, Snivy envied Emolga... 22:06, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "You okay?" she asked, worry in her eyes. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:12, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "Ahh-" she started. "Oh, it's nothing..." Then she murmured quietly, "Except I envy you." Though it was very quiet. 22:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, okay," she said and hugged little Togepi. She gave Totodile a quick kiss and then they were greeted by all of their friends. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:33, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Snivy scraped her foot against the ground in frustration. 22:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "You okay?" asked Piplup, coming free of the crowd. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Snivy sighed. "Have... You ever wanted... a...," she broke off steadily and scraped her foot on the ground more. 22:38, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "A...?" she asked, looking at her. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:39, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "A...," she couldn't finish. It felt too hard. 19:39, May 24, 2012 (UTC) "FINISH THE DANG SENTENCE!" Piplup said, shaking Snivy. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) "FFFF- CHILD! CHILD!" 14:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Everything then went silent and Emolga was looking at Snivy with soft yet worried eyes. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Snivy hid herself with her tail. 00:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC) "Shoo!" said Piplup and started to shoo people out of the room until it were just her and Snivy. "I didn't know that, and you could of just told Oshawott," she said soothingly. (hey! Hey! My paper airplane won!) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:16, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Ahh- But didn't you ever want one? Ya know, with... Mudkip?" 21:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine without one for now." ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:21, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Oh--- Okay, then uh..." 21:23, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "I would just talk to him Snivy!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Y-You're right...," she said and carefully walked down the hall until she saw Oshawott inside of his room, reading a book. "Uh- Oshawott? Can I ask you something...?" she asked quietly. 21:26, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Piplup looked around, bored. (chu rp both Snivy and Oshawott xD) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) (I know xD) "Yea?" he replied in confusion. "Well," Snivy said. "I... I think I would like to have a child." She stirred her tail. "With you." 23:04, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Piplup wandered around. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 15:16, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott walked up to Snivy and gave her a hug. 19:06, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Piplup went to go see Mudkip. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 16:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) "I'll take that as you do too," Snivy said and waved her tail. 17:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Piplup found Mudkip and hugged him. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) The two walked back into the living room. Zorua whistled kicked her legs up into the air. "Oh, um, we have an announcement to make," Snivy said. Zorua glanced up, and Totodile paid no attention, as he was teaching Togepi to walk right. Emolga had nudged him and he looked up at Snivy and Oshawott. "Oi, what's the announcement?" he said, now interested. 21:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Emolga held Togepi, smiling. She had her other arm around Totodile and was looking at Snivy. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Snivy rubbed the back of her head. "Uhhhh," she said, clearly shy. Oshawott shook his head and stepped a step forward. "Me and Snivy are gonna have a child," he said for her. The Pokemon started to clap and say "Awwww!" 21:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) "Cute," Piplup said with a smile. Emolga smiled and then set Togepi down so Totodile could teach her how to walk a gain. "Togipriiiiii!" (I got over Toga x3) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) (Awww, I was starting to like Toga xDD) Zorua whistled again and said, "Hey, let's go somewhere else, guys! We should give them a little privacy, ya know?" Totodile murmured, "Yea, she has a point, but we should arrange a wedding for them first." 21:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Piplup squealed. "i want to set it up!" she squealed again. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) "You guys are sweet...," Snivy said and dragged her foot against the ground. Zorua nodded. "Piplup can set it up," she said. She waved her paw, until all the Pokemon got into a group huddle, except for Snivy and Oshawott, as it had to be a secret from them. "Well, only some of us should go to the wedding," she whispered. "And some of us should stay." "Why?" Totodile said. "So the ones who stay Home will decorate the place to surprise the two when they get back here," Zorua said. "And we should make a baby crib, ya know, for their child." 21:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Emolga smiled. "Totodile and I will stay back to help along with Togepi," she said. (fine, we are back to Toga xD) "Toga!" Togepi squealed. Piplup smiled. "Okay, what color should we use for the wedding?" she asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) The group murmured worriedly. "HEY SNIVY WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?" Zorua yelled to her. "BLUE!" she yelled back. "Blue," Zorua said to Piplup. 22:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, now flowers and something to drink, like champange, or maybe wine, but no major alcohol," she said. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:12, June 21, 2012 (UTC) They all nodded. "Can we hang streamers?" Gothita said. "Good idea," Zorua said with a nod. (Gothita personally creeps me out xD) 22:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) (same xD) "Yes, streamers. But what flowers?" Piplup asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:15, June 21, 2012 (UTC) They all suggested flowers at the same time. "Tulips! No, roses! Wait! Violets!" 22:17, June 21, 2012 (UTC) "Why don't we ask Snivy?" suggested a random pokemon in the backgrounds. "CAUSE THAT'S STUPID!" shouts another random pokemon. (x3) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:19, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Zorua did a facepalm and said, "But we asked her for the color, why not the flowers?" 22:22, June 21, 2012 (UTC) The same voice said, "CAUSE WE'RE EPIC LIKE THAT!" Piplup sighed and yelled, "SNIVY, WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE FLOWER?" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:23, June 21, 2012 (UTC) "DANDELIONS WHEN THEY'RE STILL YELLOW!" she yelled back. 22:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) "Yellow Dandelions," Piplup murmured then wrote down with the Blue and champagne/wine. "CHAMPAGNE OR WINE?" she asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) "CHAMPAGNE!" Snivy replied. Zorua nodded and said, "Anything else? Oh wait! SNIVY, RAINBOW LIGHTS OR PLAIN LIGHTS?" Totodile glanced at Zorua and said, "Where are we going to find rainbow lights?" "I have some in the garage," she replied. "OOO! RAINBOW LIGHTS!" Snivy said. Zorua nodded. "There we go. Pretty light colors," she said to Piplup. 00:40, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Piplup smiled and wrote this down. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 02:16, June 22, 2012 (UTC) "So, we're done now?" Zorua asked. "Let's go reserve the wedding." She picked up the phone and dialed the number. 23:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Piplup nodded and waited to write down the address. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:50, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Zorua reserved the wedding and quickly told Piplup the address, and all the party planners ran to the Wedding Palace, Zorua carrying a white dress for Snivy and a tuxedo for Oshawott. 23:52, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Piplup started to order the people what to do. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:03, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Houndour and Vulpix entered the house. "Oh, thank you so much, Houndour!" Vulpix said. She looked around, surprised to find the house deserted. "Where is everybody? you said there were more Pokemon here." Spotz"Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon..." 02:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Hey spotz, I've been wondering, what's with the brown part of your sig? Lemme guess, it's something about mlp, isn't it?)"I don't know." Houndour looked around, and found that there wasn't any pokemon around. He was trying to remember why everyone would be gone, when he realized that half were out at a wedding, and the rest were out, probably buying decorations and party supplies. he hadn't been involved, he wasn't much for weddings or parties. "I guess we're alone until the others come back." Houndour said, akwardly. He didn't like being alone with girls his age.Silverskies 02:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Okay." Vulpix made herself at home within seconds, racing over to the kitchen with amazing speed to check if they had any food. she found some Mac and Cheese in a bowl, microwaved it, then jumped up on a couch and started to eat. When she finished, she sat back and looked over at Houndour, who had carefully sat up on a rocking chair and was looking akward. "Something wrong?" she asked. (Oh, and yes, my sig does have to do with mlp. you know me too well, my dear Ski. Look up "Discord- thelivingtombstone remix" on Youtube) Spotz"Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon..." 02:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Emolga walked back with bags and Totodile. Their child, Togepi, walked farther behind. She walked inside and then dropped the bags at the encounter with another pokemon. "Well crap, there went the mac and cheese," she murmured. She then took the bags to the kitchen and then dropped them on the counter. she walked back and asked, "So, who is this Houndour?" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 02:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "This is Vulpix." Houndour said, relieved that the others were back. "I found her at the Playground, and long story short, she lives here now."Silverskies 07:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Hello!" Vulpix said excitedly, running over to the pokemon who had just walked in. "Sorry about your Mac and Cheese, I'll go buy mor-" suddenly, Vulpix's face fell. "Oh, I don't have any money. I spent it all to pay for the repairs on the Pokemon Center." Then she spotted Togepi. "Hello!" she said. "I've never seen a pokemon like you before, what's your name?" Spotz"Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon..." 08:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Totodile shifted his tail and smiled. "This is Togepi. She's our only daughter; our as in mine and Emolga's only daughter," Totodile said. (Hey guess what?! I got all three of the elemental monkeys--Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour (Who is now Simipour)-- and they're all female 8D) 15:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Emolga nodded. "Of course, get comfty, more pokemon will be here in about..." Suddenly, they all came in, Snivy and Oshawott at the front, Piplup and Mudkip after then. "Now," she said with a smile. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix ran over to the pokemon who had just returned. "Hello!" she said, barely stopping before running into Snivy. "I'm Vulpix! Who are you?" Spotz"Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon..." 23:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Snivy fluffed her dress. "I'm Snivy, nice to meet you!" she said. 23:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Piplup smiled. "Now, Snivy, Oshawott, enjoy your wedding at home," she said with a smile. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Snivy and Oshawott went to their room and laid under the blankets. And started kissing each other. 23:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC) The random pokemon that was shouting earlier walked into a room, thinking it was his. He looks at them and mutters coldly, "Do you need a room or something?" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Snivy screamed and threw a pillow at him. "GET OUT!!!!" she yells so loud the whole house could hear. 23:27, June 25, 2012 (UTC) The random pokemon muttered to himself as he walked away. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix turned to Piplup. "What do you guys do for fun around here?" she asked. Spotz"Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon..." 23:30, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Snivy snorted and folded her arms with a huff. 00:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) "Anything you want, just not a big mess, not like Tepig," she muttered. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) "Tepig," Totodile said with a sigh. 01:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Emolga nodded and sighed. She then smiled at Togepi who was giggling and humming around the room. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix spotted Togepi and ran over to her. "You wanna play Hide-and-go seek?" she asked the child. Spotz"Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon..." 02:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) "Toga!" she said which means, "Sure." (Leafy and I decided to make her say Toga instead of Togipri) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 02:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) (Yay Toga) Snivy sighed and rested her head on a pillow that she hadn't thrown. 02:53, June 26, 2012 (UTC) (get back to them... you know what XDDDD) Piplup went to her room with Mudkip and curled up next to him. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 02:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) And they started kissing again. (Happy XDDDD) 03:06, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play